mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Simon Property Group Malls
This is a list of properties owned by Simon Property Group, an American property management corporation. Canada * Premium Outlets Montreal * Toronto Premium Outlets Japan Managed and owned by Mitsubishi Estate Simon, a joint in between Mitsubishi Estate and Simon Property Group. * Ami Premium Outlets * Gotemba Premium Outlets * Hanazono Premium Outlets * Kobe-Sanda Premium Outlets * Rinku Premium Outlets * Sano Premium Outlets * Sendai-Izumi Premium Outlets * Shisui Premium Outlets * Toki Premium Outlets * Tosu Premium Outlets United States Alaska * Anchorage 5th Avenue Mall Arizona * Arizona Mills * Phoenix Premium Outlets * Tucson Premium Outlets Arkansas * McCain Mall California * Brea Mall * Camarillo Premium Outlets * Carlsbad Premium Outlets * Del Amo Fashion Center * Desert Hills Premium Outlets * Fashion Valley Mall * Folsom Premium Outlets * Gilroy Premium Outlets * Great Mall of the Bay Area * Las Americas Premium Outlets * Napa Premium Outlets * Ontario Mills * The Outlets at Orange * Petaluma Village Premium Outlets * Pismo Beach Premium Outlets * San Francisco Premium Outlets * Santa Rosa Plaza * The Shops at Mission Viejo * Stanford Shopping Center * Stoneridge Shopping Center * Vacaville Premium Outlets Colorado * Colorado Mills * Denver Premium Outlets * Denver West Village Connecticut * Clinton Crossing Premium Outlets * Crystal Mall Delaware * Dover Commons * Dover Mall Florida * Avenues Mall * Coconut Point * Coral Square * Cordova Mall * Dadeland Mall * Ellenton Premium Outlets * The Falls * Florida Keys Outlet Marketplace * Florida Mall * Miami International Mall * Orlando International Premium Outlets * Orlando Outlet Marketplace * Orlando Vineland Premium Outlets * Pier Park * Sawgrass Mills * Silver Sands Premium Outlets * St. Augustine Premium Outlets * St. Johns Town Center * Tampa Premium Outlets * Town Center At Boca Raton * Treasure Coast Square * Tyrone Square Mall Georgia * Calhoun Outlet Marketplace * Lenox Square * Mall of Georgia * North Georgia Premium Outlets * Phipps Plaza * Sugarloaf Mills * Town Center at Cobb Hawaii * Waikele Premium Outlets Illinois * Chicago Premium Outlets * Gurnee Mills * Orland Square Mall * White Oaks Mall * Woodfield Mall Indiana * Castleton Square * Circle Centre Mall * College Mall * Edinburgh Premium Outlets * The Fashion Mall At Keystone * Greenwood Park Mall * Hamilton Town Center * Lighthouse Place Premium Outlets * Tippecanoe Mall * University Park Mall Kansas * Towne East Square Louisiana * Prien Lake Mall Maine * Kittery Premium Outlets Maryland * Arundel Mills * Arundel Mills Marketplace * Clarksburg Premium Outlets * Hagerstown Premium Outlets * Queenstown Premium Outlets * St. Charles Towne Center Massachusetts * Auburn Mall * Burlington Mall * Cape Cod Mall * Copley Place * Emerald Square * Lee Premium Outlets * Liberty Tree Mall * Liberty Tree Strip * Northshore Mall * The Shops at Chestnut Hill * Solomon Pond Mall * South Shore Plaza * Square One Mall * Wrentham Village Premium Outlets Michigan * Birch Run Premium Outlets * Briarwood Mall Minnesota * Albertville Premium Outlets * Miller Hill Mall * Southdale Center * Twin Cities Premium Outlets Mississippi * Gulfport Premium Outlets * Northpark Mall Missouri * Battlefield Mall * Osage Beach Outlet Marketplace * St. Louis Premium Outlets Nevada * The Forum Shops at Caesars * Las Vegas North Premium Outlets * Las Vegas South Premium Outlets * Meadowood Mall * The Shops at Crystals New Hampshire * The Mall at Rockingham Park * The Mall of New Hampshire * Merrimack Premium Outlets * Pheasant Lane Mall New Jersey * Gloucester Premium Outlets * Jackson Premium Outlets * Jersey Shore Premium Outlets * Liberty Village Outlet Marketplace * Livingston Mall * Menlo Park Mall * The Mills at Jersey Gardens * Newport Centre * Newport Crossing * Newport Plaza * Ocean County Mall * Quaker Bridge Mall * Rockaway Townsquare * The Shops at Riverside New Mexico * ABQ Uptown New York * Roosevelt Field * Smith Haven Mall * The Shops at Nanuet * The Westchester * Walt Whitman Shops * Waterloo Premium Outlets * Woodbury Common Premium Outlets North Carolina * Carolina Premium Outlets * Charlotte Premium Outlets * Concord Mills * SouthPark Ohio * Aurora Farms Premium Outlets * Cincinnati Premium Outlets * The Mall at Tuttle Crossing * Summit Mall Oklahoma * Penn Square Mall8 * Woodland Hills Mall8 Oregon * Woodburn Premium Outlets8 Pennsylvania * The Crossings Premium Outlets * Grove City Premium Outlets * King of Prussia * Lehigh Valley Mall * Lincoln Plaza * Montgomery Mall * Oxford Valley Mall * Philadelphia Mills * Philadelphia Premium Outlets * Ross Park Mall * South Hills Village Puerto Rico * Plaza Carolina * Puerto Rico Premium Outlets South Carolina * Gaffney Outlet Marketplace8 * Haywood Mall8 South Dakota * Empire Mall8 Tennessee * Lebanon Outlet Marketplace8 * Opry Mills8 * West Town Mall * Wolfchase Galleria Texas * Allen Premium Outlets * Barton Creek Square * Broadway Square Mall * Cielo Vista Mall * The Domain * Firewheel Town Center * The Galleria * Grand Prairie Premium Outlets * Grapevine Mills * Houston Premium Outlets * Ingram Park Mall * Katy Mills * La Plaza Mall * Lakeline Mall * Midland Park Mall * North East Mall * Rio Grande Valley Premium Outlets * Round Rock Premium Outlets * San Marcos Premium Outlets * The Shops at Clearfork * University Park Village Virginia * Apple Blossom Mall8 * Fashion Centre at Pentagon City8 * Leesburg Corner Premium Outlets8 * Norfolk Premium Outlets8 * Potomac Mills8 * Williamsburg Premium Outlets8 Washington * Columbia Center Mall8 * North Bend Premium Outlets8 * Northgate Mall8 * Seattle Premium Outlets8 * Tacoma Mall8 Wisconsin * Bay Park Square * Johnson Creek Premium Outlets * Pleasant Prairie Premium Outlets * Southridge Mall Category:Lists Category:Mall Lists